


That time Chaddick was forced to read (And ended up getting a boyfriend)

by Carrot_With_A_Tophat



Series: SGE Oneshots - Or - However many I end up writing before the film comes out [3]
Category: The Iliad - Homer, The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: A little bit of angst, And then joins the debate on whether they are Canon or not, And then ships Patrochilles, Bonding over books, But at least their story helped get Nic and Chaddick together, Chaddick has to read the Iliad, Classic new reader, Except for Patroclus and Achilles, Fluff, I am unable to do good tags, I love that tag, Kissing, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, So..., The Original Female Character is a terrifying Library Assistant, They are just dead, background patrochilles, but it’s mostly happy, like a pinch, like the rest of us, oh yeah, sad :’(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_With_A_Tophat/pseuds/Carrot_With_A_Tophat
Summary: Based on a two word phrase that is said once in the first book.The story starts with a terrifying Library Assistant and ends with Chaddick getting a boyfriend.Read the notes for more information.
Relationships: Chaddick/Nicholas (The School for Good and Evil)
Series: SGE Oneshots - Or - However many I end up writing before the film comes out [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	That time Chaddick was forced to read (And ended up getting a boyfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> No knowledge of the Iliad is needed to read this. All you need to know is that there is two characters in it called Achilles and Patroclus and historians have an ongoing debate on whether they were just friends or lovers.
> 
> Also in the Iliad, Patroclus dies and Achilles is so overcome by his grief he nearly sacks Troy, disrespects the corpse of Patroclus’ killer (a big no no back then) and beats up a river God.
> 
> ***Disclaimer - If I have gotten anything wrong related to the Iliad please feel free to inform me in the comments. I am no expert and would like to correct myself if I have made a mistake. Thanks.***

Chaddick slipped into the Library, trying to remain unnoticed.

Professor Sader had set him a reading assignment as punishment for not paying attention in his class. In all honesty he was too busy staring at Nic from where he was sat underneath a Snow White portrait. (***) His assignment was this; Read a historical tale and write the mistakes both sides made and how they could have avoided them.

Chaddick had inwardly snorted when he’d heard the assignment. Why did he need to review Good’s mistakes? They were the winning side! They didn’t make mistakes but Professor Sader had just smiled, his unseeing eyes twinkling and told them to ask the Library Assistant for some recommendations.

So that was how he ended up in the library, but why was he sneaking? The answer was simple; he didn’t want to get caught by the Library Assistant. The Library Assistant was a formidable middle-aged woman who was very passionate about books and nothing else. She also hated children and loved nothing more than to punish them by making them help her put large piles of books away. Chaddick had seen some of the humongous volumes that she had demanded his friends to lug around for her and knew that if he asked for her help, he’d end up stuck with one of those giant volumes to read. He shuddered. This was a homework that could be shortened considerably if he managed to pull off his plan. Dip inside, grab a thin volume, leave and with less book to review, the less work he had to do. 

So that was why he was sneaking. He’d taken off his shoes so that he would make less noise and hopefully, the Library Assistant would remain unaware of his brief visit. Stealthily, he made his way to a secluded bookshelf that was shrouded in shadow. There was a number of thin volumes that his eyes were immediately drawn to. He reached for the one nearest and had a quick glance through. The font was a good size and it had some beautiful illustrations and, most importantly, Good won at the end. Perfect. He turned on his heel, intending to make a quick getaway when he came across the unimpressed face of the Library Assistant.

He recoiled in embarrassment. There was no denying what he was doing and waves of guilt and shame crashed over him. The Library Assistant looked at him with an unimpressed glare. 

‘Decided on your own, have we?’ She said, tapping her foot and folding her arms over her chest. Chaddick stuttered for a few moments but she simply sighed and plucked the novel out of his hands. She shook her head and motioned for him to follow her. He unpeeled himself from the bookshelf he had pressed himself against and followed with wide eyes. Eventually she stopped by an ornate bookshelf and removed a very large bound book, inspected it for a second, then handed it to him. Chaddick accepted it weakly, still thoroughly embarrassed and made his escape. As he was fleeting, the title of the book caught his eye. The Iliad by Homer.

He ran so fast that he didn’t see the small, knowing smirk that settled on the Library Assistant’s lips.

-  
—  
—-  
——  
——-  
——— T. I. M. E. S. K. I. P.  
——-  
——  
—-  
—  
-

Chaddick sighed and allowed his book to fall on the bed beside him. He’d read it 3 times already but he liked reading it so much, he was willing to read it a fourth time. A smile spread across his face. Just as he picked up the book again, Nic strolled through the door.

Chaddick’s heart skipped more than a couple beats. Nic was incredibly handsome, with his tanned skin, perfectly sculpted face and dark curls. The first time Chaddick had laid eyes on him, he’d been overwhelmed with the urge to touch his muscles arms. He’d managed to refrain from doing that but had been unable to keep the stupid, dopey smile from his face. Thankfully, Nic had never mentioned it. He’d been overjoyed when he’d found out that he and Nic were sharing a room. Quickly, it had become his worst nightmare. Every time he saw Nic, he wanted to combust into a puddle of longing. It was only a matter of time before Nic, or someone else, saw his eyes linger just a touch too long, or see him lean into his touch slightly whenever their skin brushed against each other.

Chaddick was still day dreaming about Nic’s golden skin that he didn’t notice the boy in question slide next to him on the bed until he plucked the book out of his hands and exclaimed at the title.

‘Oh the Iliad! I remember reading this.’ He exclaimed, a perfect, radiant smile stretching across his face. Chaddick was momentarily blinded before he recovered and nodded his confirmation, eagerly soaking up the glorious smile.

‘I remember reading this. But I found it sad. At its core, it’s a story of Achilles rage at his pride being wounded, and later at having his lover taken from him.’ Chaddick raised his eyebrows.

‘You think that they were lovers?’ He was surprised. When he’d done further research, he’d discovered that many people thought that Achilles and Patroclus were just close friends. He was surprised, even delighted, to meet another who thought they were more than that. Especially since that person was Nic.

‘Yes, of course they were. Achilles would have burned the world in his grief for Patroclus. His rage and grief cannot be explained if they were just friends’ Nic insisted. Chaddick studied the item of his affections.

‘I think so too. After all, friends definitely wouldn’t do those things. They had to be more.’ 

‘I would do those things for you.’ Came a quiet voice. Chaddick looked at Nic in shock who only just seemed to realise what he said. They sat there awkwardly for a moment before Chaddick decided to break the tension.

‘Well..er...I think it’s because of the historians who reported on the Iliad. I mean, they want us to think of Achilles as a powerful warrior Prince and the epitome of masculinity that all boys should aspire to be. But that image is sullied if he likes guys. Even though it comes from a time when liking males wasn’t frowned upon like it is today, they believe he cannot like males because they don’t _want_ to believe he liked males.’ Chaddick stopped short and looked into Nic’s adoring eyes. He was vaguely aware of how close they were to each other but was too lost in Nic’s star-filled eyes to care. Nic hummed his agreement.

‘Yes, he’s a hero. And heroes are supposed to be perfect according to what the people who look up to them think.’ Chaddick subconsciously inched closer to him. 

‘Yes, and I suppose that if he likes boys, that would ruin their image of him as a hetero, masculine war hero. But it’s wrong. They can’t make him into someone he’s not just because it suits them and their propaganda. They want us princes to grow up like they did and marry a girl and have a family. If we never see that it’s possible for someone to like a different gender to the norm, would we even bother to try?’ Nic nodded. Their bodies were so close that even the slightest movement would lead to contact.

‘And would it be so bad? If there was a Prince that likes boys?’ Nic’s voice wavered slightly, as if scared of Chaddick’s answer. Suddenly he reached for Nic and cupped his cheek in his hands.

‘No, it wouldn’t.’ 

And then he kissed him.

Nic’s lips were soft and pliant under his and the most heavenly sensation he’d ever felt. Despite the clumsiness of their mouths moving against each other, Chaddick had never experienced anything quite so perfect. His mind exploded into fireworks and his heart melted into a liquid puddle of adoration for the boy pressed against him. They drew apart all to soon and sat there panting for a few moments. Then they looked at each other’s eyes and leaned forward again. The second time was even better than the first, having learned the shape of each other’s lips and now seeking something more than an awkward peck. His grip on Nic tightened and the boy against him slacked, surrendering himself to the boy he’d pined over for months. They sat there kissing for what seemed to be hours. Their hands explored each others cheeks, necks and shoulders. With each kiss they gave another piece of themselves to the other. With each kiss they sealed their love for each other. Time seemed to slip by. Too fast and yet at the same time in slow motion. The universe slipped away and the only thoughts that consumed their brains were those of the boy opposite them.

Suddenly a loud thump startled them and they split apart only to see the copy of the Iliad had fallen on the floor. They burst into laughter and then into a comfortable silence. Eventually theyd have to talk about this and what they were going to do. But for now they were timeless and together. Like the memory of Achilles and his most beloved, Patroclus.

**Author's Note:**

> (***) Well done to anyone who gets that reference to a throwaway line in the first book. If you did you can say in the comments and I’ll give you a virtual gold star.
> 
> Also if anyone is wondering why I chose the Iliad, Lady Lesso once mentions the term ‘Achilles heel’ in one of her lesson. I took that to mean that the SGE world has the Iliad in it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Kudos and Comments are Appreciated!


End file.
